


Napkin Notes (From the Navy)

by boneswrites



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Navy, Angst, Confessions, Danny ends up saving him, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Smut, Steve has crappy dates, set in new jersey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: It all starts with a number scribbled on a napkin and then turns into somewhat of a tradition. When decorated navy seal turned businessman Steve McGarrett gets served by single parent waiter Danny Williams, they both realize just how much they’re missing in their lives. And when life throws its own obstacles and ups and downs at them, they must learn to navigate the water and keep breathing. To hold onto each other and not let the storms tear them apart. Fight for your love through the napkin notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Drew, my one and only surf hubby buddy. You know how much I love you and how much you mean to me, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You're such an incredible and beautiful person, inside and out, you give so much and you have such a big heart with a golden core. You make me feel so special and it means the absolute world. Sharing this, among everything else, with you has been one of my life's biggest joys. I hope this expresses how blessed and grateful I am to have you, babe. You make my world a better place (Steve makes Danno's world a better place).

Steve’s cellphone pinged, grabbing his attention from tying his bowtie. He never liked the clip-ons, his father always said they aren’t classy or authentic and he humbly agrees. He checks his phone, seven seventeen in the evening, he’s a bit ahead of schedule but that’s always good. Steve unlocks his phone and reads the text he received.

_I’m running late, won’t be back home in time. You go ahead and I’ll meet you there._

Steve types back. _You sure? I have no problem waiting for you._

The reply comes back almost instantly. _No, no, no need for the hassle, I’ll meet you there._

 _Only if you’re sure._ And with that, Steve goes back to his bowtie and jacket.

Steve’s in his car ten minutes later, after making sure he looks representable of course, and he’s heading towards Fascino, one of the best Italian restaurants in New Jersey. He was just made aware of the restaurant’s existence and he’s always had a thing for Italian. Little did Steve know just how much his life would change curtsey of that place.

The weather was great, a nice breeze blowing every now and then but not cold enough to make the atmosphere chilly, the stars glimmering silver against the black of the night sky, and something peaceful and warms runs through Steve’s body.

He pulls up to the entrance, stepping out of the car and handing his keys over to a valet, he then slips the number card into his back pocket and approaches the welcome stand.

“Good evening, sir,” the young lady smiles at him.

“Hi,” Steve returns the smile. “There’s a reservation under Steve McGarrett.”

She takes a moment to look through the iPad in front of her before she’s nodding and gesturing for Steve to follow her into the large dinning hall. “Right this war, Mr. McGarrett.”

Steve removes his jacket, draping it over the back of the chair and sits down on the table they stop by.

“Someone will be with you in a few minutes,” she says politely before retreating to her post.

A couple minutes later, after going through some emails, Steve looks up just in time to see a less-than-average heighted, brawny built man with blond hair combed backwards making his way towards him. He tries not to notice how the pronounced muscles move underneath the fabric of the white shirt, but there’s just so much he could do. And with every ounce of Steve’s strength, he manages to break his gaze and look at the man’s face instead. Not that it helped much with the staring because damn, his face was even prettier than his arms.

“Evening, Mr. McGarrett, I’m Danny and I’ll be with you tonight,” the man introduced himself.

“Steve, Mr. McGarrett was my dad,” Steve corrects with a small smile.

“Steve it is,” Danny nods.

They stay silent for a few moments, and Steve thinks that maybe the sudden attraction didn’t pass by unnoticed by the other man, either. He also notices how Danny’s tie is a little crooked, and he fights the urge to stretch out his arm to fix it.

Danny clears his throat, managing to tear his eyes from Steve’s brown ones, which might he add, are the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. “Will it just be you or?” Danny knows it’s a stupid question cause hell, there’s no way a man as good-looking as Steve is having dinner by himself. If that were the case, then for a single father like Danny…let’s just say he’d be done for good.

“No, I’m expecting someone,” Steve replies, bringing Danny back from his thoughts.

For some unknown reason, Danny feels hope disappointment settling in the pit of his stomach. He tries to hide it by placing two menus on the table, one in front of Steve and the other in front of the vacant seat. He can still see Steve staring at him from the corner of his eye, the other man not looking down at the menu. “And this is the drinks menu, great stuff.”

“What do you recommend?”

And there’s the heat climbing up Danny’s spine and neck, no doubt flushing the light skin bright red. “I’m a beer kind of guy myself, so I’m afraid I’m no help there,” Danny shrugs.

“I respect a beer guy,” Steve chuckles.

“Best damn drink there is.”

“Damn right,” Steve agrees. “I’ll take one until I’m joined.”

“A man like you shouldn’t be sitting by himself for long,” Danny teases, touching the iPad in his grip. “One beer coming up.” He leaves before Steve can reply.

And really, Steve tries not to gape at Danny as he walked away, but the man has a stunningly shaped and even body. This is definitely something Steve hadn’t experienced before. It throws him off balance; especially since he has to think about Danny as his waiter because that’s who he is, but deep down, Steve wants to think about Danny is so many other ways. Which totally isn’t weird since he literally just met the guy but they say you know when you know. Steve never believed in that but right in this moment, maybe he’s starting to.

Danny reappears a few minutes later, the icy beer bottle balanced on a tray with an empty glass next to it. He pops the cap off and places it in front of Steve, and moves to add the glass but Steve waves him off.

“I don’t need that.”

“Okay then,” Danny nods, giving him a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Just…wave when you need me.”

“I will,” Steve gives Danny a big smile and still watches he walks away.

“Looks like someone is interested,” Chin, one of Danny’s close friends, teases from behind the counter.

“What?” Danny asks, returning the glass where he got it from.

“He was watching you,” Chin comments, his bright white teeth flashing in a smile.

“You’re delirious, seeing things. You really should get that checked out. Could cause problems,” Danny retorts.

“Come on, Danny, you’re telling me there’s nothing there?” Chin raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, but if there is, it’s probably one-sided.”

Chin scoffs. “And why would you say that?”

“You’re the genius, you figure it out,” Danny throws back and makes a move to walk away but Chin is quickly stopping him.

“Seriously, Danny.”

“ _Seriously_? There’s nothing serious about this, Chin. Look at the guy and then look at me…it doesn’t add up. He’s just being nice because he has to,” Danny sighs. “Besides, I don’t have time for anything. I’ve got enough on my plate with this job, the kids and all the studying I have to do. Oh and there’s that, you know, the kids. They always bolt when they find out there are kids. Too much responsibility and commitment or whatever. So yeah, it’s pretty much set to burn down before it even starts. And nothing will start because there’s nothing there. And honestly, I have everything I need. I have the two monkeys, I have you and everyone else. I’m fine, really. Besides,” Danny moves his eyes to the movement at Steve’s table, “he isn’t here alone.” With that he walks away when he sees Steve waving.

Everything Danny told Chin is true, well, truer. But one thing Danny can’t bring himself to admit is the big hole in his heart. The aching pit in his stomach when he remembers he doesn’t have anyone to go home to. He loves his kids beyond words, but not every single pain can be healed by them. And Danny can’t bring himself to hope, even for a second, to find something and find someone to go home to because there are no guarantees of everlasting love and enteral happiness. For him, his children are his happiness and even if there’s something missing, that’s okay. He’ll be fine. Or so he likes to believe.

Chin is still wearing that smile when Danny rejoins him. “He was smiling at you the whole time. I’m not teasing, I’m just saying.”

“Well don’t _just say_. We have work,” Danny changes the subject and moves to input the order, the entire time controlling himself to not look up and gaze at Steve.

It’s different when Danny walks into his apartment that night. He can’t quite put his finger on it, but he feels different. He feels lighter in a way. He strides towards Grace’s room and peaks his head through the door, seeing her bundled up and clutching her stuffed penguin tightly, sleeping soundly. He smiles and moves on to little Charlie’s room. Unlike his sister, the boy isn’t much of a content sleeper. The blanket is no longer covering his body, instead it’s dangling off the edge of the bed and covering the floor. Danny carefully steps into the room, mindful of the toys scattered on the floor and picks up the blanket, rearranging Charlie so his head is on the pillow and drapes his body with the soft blanket. Danny then leans down to brush a kiss to his son’s forehead. The boy doesn’t stir.

Retreating, Danny ends up in the kitchen, going through the contents of the fridge looking for something to eat. It’s ironic, given that he works at a restaurant and hasn’t had dinner yet. He settles for some left over pasta and meatballs.

He eats in the quiet and dark of his house, the place is usually bright and loud when the kids are awake but in this moment, it’s just Danny and the emptiness. It’s eerie, and Danny can almost hear his own heart beating, and the sadness settles into his bones. This is what he was always afraid of, to end up in his literal seat. He sighs, getting up to wash the plate and fork, pushing everything to the back of his head. One thing he can’t manage to forget about is Steve.

He changes into comfortable sweatpants and a cotton t-shirt and gets into his messy unmade bed, relief running through his veins when he pulls the covers over his body. He blindly reaches out and switches off the lamp on his nightstand.

And suddenly, Steve is there, against the black of his shielded eyelids and Danny doesn’t want him to go away. He can make out the lean face, pronounced cheekbones, kind and soft brown eyes, beautifully shaped nose and full pink lips. It’s crazing thinking about the fact Danny literally only met him but it feels like he’s known him forever. Steve’s lips are moving but Danny can’t make out the words. He shifts, moving to lay on his side and opens his eyes halfway, half expecting to see Steve on the bed next to him.

And that’s the moment Danny realizes that he wants Steve on the bed next to him, he wants to come home to him, he wants him. Someone would say he’s insane for all of this, for feeling like he belongs to someone after such a brief meeting. Danny doesn’t even how long they spent talking, mere minutes. But Danny has to push it all down and away because Steve isn’t interested. He think he probably will never see him again.

Little did Danny know that in his own bed, Steve was having the same thoughts about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Short-ish first chapter because I wanted to get this out there! There's a lot more to come and it's gonna be a hell of a ride. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I've missed writing for these two a lot! Feedback is always greatly appreciated! Characters added and rating change as we move along.


End file.
